swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Temolak
Temolak Species data created by Wikia user Droidscotty17 (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Temolaks are brawny yet timid galactic scavengers who scour the galaxy in search of derelict vessels and other detritus that can be rebuilt or recast into useful gear and sold to underdeveloped worlds. Members of the Species seldom interact with technologically advanced societies; Temolaks prefer to deal with primitives who value the relatively low-tech amenities they can provide. Temolak salvagers patrol the galaxy in cramped transports built from scrap. A Temolak salvage crew considers a derelict Starship a treasure trove, stripping the vessel of everything right down to the wires and deck plates. Although generally nonviolent, Temolaks fiercely defend their salvage rights and protect their own interests, and many space pirates know better than to challenge a Temolak salvage crew for ownership of a drifting space hulk of questionable worth. Temolaks often "Colonize" abandoned Space Stations, using these ramshackle facilities as trading outposts and warehouses. Spacefaring Temolaks rarely return to their backwater homeworld except to sell their wares. In the days of The Old Republic, competition among Temolak salvage crews sometimes led to bloody conflict. These skirmishes were clearly counterproductive and heralded the formation of the Temolak Salvage Consortium. The TSC assigned a territory to each salvage crew, thereby eliminating competition. When the Empire took power, many Temolaks left the consortium and retreated to the farthest corners of The Outer Rim, hoping to sidestep strict Imperial salvage laws imposed on the TSC. Several of these crews did remarkably well for themselves, while others simply perished. Over the millenia, Temolaks have evolved redundant internal organs (An extra heart, and extra liver, an extra set of lungs, and a third kidney) to help them survive the rigors of their homeworld and life among the stars. As they have evolved physically, so too have the Temolaks advanced technologically. Two thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, when their homeworld's water supply evaporated, the Temolaks built orbital ships capable of extracting water from the world's icy rings. Since then, they have built their own sublight drives and acquired Hyperspace technology. Temolak Characteristics Personality: In spite of their brutish appearance, Temolaks are crafty, timid scavengers. Quiet and unassuming, they don't call too much attention to their activities. They like to collect things; discarded technological items are particularly valuable, even if the items aren't immediately useful or functional. Living among the stars has taught them how to subsist on the scraps left behind by other Species, and they are known for turning bits of useless garbage into practical tools. Although resourceful, they are easily swayed and far too trusting of strangers. Physical Description: Temolaks are muscular, heavy-set humanoids with clay-colored skin, scrunched faces, fanlike ridges along the chin, and small curved horns protruding from the cheekbones. Their teeth are long and crooked, and their large nostrils flare when they speak. An adult Temolak stands between 1.9 and 2.3 meters tall. Age Groups: Temolaks age at the following stages: Homeworld: Zirulast, a dusty and dry world orbiting a white dwarf star of the same name in The Expansion Region. Rings of ice particles encircle the planet. Languages: Temolaks speak their own guttural language (Temolish), and spacefaring Temolaks typically learn to speak Basic as well. Example Names: Chaiza, Durakas, Eskavon, Kurun, Luzura, Orborus, Shalunask, Unkave, Zanvost, Zardanka. Adventurers: Temolak adventures can belong to any Heroic Class, but are typically Scouts or Technicians. Temolak Species Traits Temolaks share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Temolaks receive a +2 bonus to their Strength and Intelligence, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Wisdom, and a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Temolaks are tough and powerful, but also timid and nonviolent. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Temolaks have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: '''Temolaks have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Natural Armor: A Temolak's thick skin provides a +1 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Resilient: Temolaks have dense bones and redundant internal organs, making them especially resilient. All Temolaks gain a +2 Species bonus to their Fortitude Defense. * Automatic Languages: All Temolaks can speak, read, and write Temolish. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Temolaks